totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Świąteczna promocja, czyli dwa w cenie jednego
Total Drama: Hope Never Dies - Odcinek 12 Informacje: *Zadanie jak (prawie) zawsze w piątek. *Dodatkowo finałowa szóstka proszona jest o utworzenie rankingu, w którym ułożycie swoich przeciwników w skali od 1 (najlepszy) do 5 (najgorszy). Budynek Więzienny Blok 1 - Dingo Omega: Cela Becka: Cała cela ogrodzona jest przez ogromne bumerangi z literami tworzącymi "Beck". Cela Gabrielli: Na środku pokoju stoi kukła, na jej szyi wisi karteczka "Gabriella". Cela Igora: Chlopak stał przed lustem i się oglądał. Przeciwieństwie do jego przeważnie luźnego i kolorowego stylu ubierania, chłopak tym razem był ubrany w białą koszulę z rękawami podciągnietymi do łokcia oraz eleganckie czarne spodnie. Na twarzy Igora nie było także widać jego uśmiechu, właściwie, nie było widać żadnych emocji. Russell patrzył się zdziwiony na swojego pana. '' ''Ptak zdecydowanie wyczuwał, że coś jest nie tak. Russell: Kra? Igor: Hm? Nic się nie stało. Spokojnie, wszystko jest okej. Kruk nie wierzył w słowa chłopaka, ale nie widział sensu wchodzenia w szczegóły. Pewnie i tak za niedługo, chłopak wróci do normalności. Igor: Idę do biblioteki. Idziesz? Russell przez chwilę wyglądał na niepewnego, ale po chwili zastanowienia, podleciał do ramienia szatyna na którym sobie wygodnie usiadł i razem wyszli z pokoju. Cela Jamesa: ... Cela Nikodema: Na drzwiach przyklejona jest poćwiartowana kartka, która tworzy napis "Nikodem" Cela Maxa: Zwęglone wnętrze z karteczką "Max". Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan: Cela Liberty: Zniszczone wejście poprzez wbite sztylety, podpisane "Liberty". Cela Izumi: ... Cela Nutty: Cela została zamurowana, podpisana sprayem "Nutty". Cela Tamary: Kilka dzid wbitych w podłogę, na jednej karteczka z napisem "Tamara". Cela Hanae: Zakrwawione wnętrze, w drzwi wbita parasolka z karteczką "Hanae". Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa: Cela Arishy: ... Cela Deidre: Przybył po raz pierwszy do bloku mieszkalnego innych osób. Był wyjątkowo przejęty przez tą niepokojącą atmosferę. Nie wszedł on do jej pokoju. Odłożył na moment przybory, które miał ze sobą zostając przy wejściu. Jedynie przykleił na nich karteczkę tak by zauważyła. Evan: Dobrze! *ziewnął rozciągając ręce* Porządna kąpiel i czas zacząć cyrk. Zebrał ponownie swoje rzeczy kierując się w stronę łazienek. Evan: Hmm? Mam wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniałem. *zamyślił się* Nieważne... a nie! Zawołam ją najwyżej by przylazła. Wzruszył ramionami wychodząc z ich bloku. Dziewczyna akurat robiła swoją poranną k... toaletę (dziewczynki nie srają) i przy wchodzeniu do pokoju zauważyła przyklejoną kartkę... Niby przewróciła oczami, bo nie da się udobruchać jakiemuś chłopakowi, ale w swoich myślach uznała, że to całkiem słodkie, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że zaczęła się rumienić. Deidre:'' Tak, tak, nie byłam nigdy wcześniej na randce, jestem w tych sprawach kompletnie zielona. Sam fakt, że będę musiała gadać z facetem mnie przeraża, ale to kolejne wyzwanie, z którym muszę się zmierzyć... ehh.'' Dziewczyna zrobiła sobie makijaż, ubrała się w elegancką suknię (notka: za wszelką pomoc w zrobieniu Deidre na bóstwo serdeczne podziękowania dla produkcji, która była taka szczodra przekazać jej te wszystkie przedmioty). Stwierdziła, że rozpuści włosy, żeby jej loczki opadały na twarz i ramiona. Ubrała płaskie buty, bo nie umie chodzić w szpilkach, zabrała swój szczęśliwy kamyk (teraz był to bursztyn - + 1,8 do odwagi i wykrywania bullshitu) no i poszła na randkę, próbując się nie zrzygać. Cela Bena: Zamknięte na kłódkę. Na drzwiach napis czerwonym sprayem "Wielki Ben". Cela Matthew: Ograniczony dostęp ze zwisającą kartką "Ante". Cela Sofii: Zabarykadowane drzwi z przełamanym napisem "Sofia". Blok 4 - Ekipa: Pokój Jaspera: ... Pokój Jessamine: ... Pokój Flynna: ... Pokój Lucy: ... Pokój Asterin: Zamknięte na klucz. Pokój Agathy: ... Pokój Colta: ... Pokój Evana: Wyjątkowo pobudzony po ostatniej dyskusji wstał w zaskakująco dobrym humorze. Wyciągnął się, przebierając w te mniej śmierdzące ubrania chcąc przejść się po obiekcie. Jeden z pokoi podczas inspekcji przykuł jego uwagę. ... Przybył tutaj zajmując się przygotowywaniem wszystkiego. Wciągnął wszystko do środka zasłaniając kamery. Evan: Przepraszam was drodzy prowadzący! To ma być suprise. W tle przez dłuższy czas było słychać stukanie, trzaski desek, kilka wywrotek i przekleństw kiedy coś nie wychodziło. Mimo, że nie chciało mu się jakoś zebrał siły by to wykonać i mieć z głowy. Zasłony na kamerach zostawił. Nie było widać, ale wziął kartkę dla Deidre, ubrania, ręcznik i parę rzeczy chcąc jednocześnie wręczyć list oraz odstroić się. Centrum Dowodzenia: Serce więzienia. Blok 5 - Rozgrywka i Inne: Kuchnia: (Jeżeli jeszcze nie przeczytałeś fragmentu w bibliotece i w pokoju Igora, radzę najpierw do je przeczytać) Po szybkiej wizycie w bibliotece Kruk i Igor przybili do kuchni, gdzie chłopak odłożył ptaka na stole po czym wyjął kromkę chleba z jednej szuflady, ktorą następnie podzielił na kilka kawałków i podal na teleżu dla ptaka. Ptak wyglądał na niezwykle szczęścliwego daniem i zaczął się zajadać, w tym czasie Igor usiadł sobie na krześle na przeciwko i uśmiechnął się patrząc na kruka, jednak po chwili zaczęły mu z oczu lecieć łzy, które chłopak próbował wytrzeć by ptak nie zauważył, ale mu się to nie udało. Russell: Kraaa? :( Igor: Wszystko okej. Po prostu... Chcę ci opowiedzieć coś ważnego. Chcialbyś to usłyszeć? Ptak lekko zaniepokojony pomachał głową na tak, mając nadzieję, że opowiedzenie historii pocieszy jego przyjaciela. Igor: Okej. Więc... Kiedy cię znalazłem jak wiesz, była nas tylko 10, ale jeszcze przed tym było 6 osób. Był Ante, którego nie miałem okazji spotakć, dopóki pewnego razu nie pojawił się jako duch i nie spuściłem mu łomotu bo próbował mnie opętać bez mojej zgody. Była jeszcze Sofia, dosyć ładna dziewczyna, która za swoją pasywność szybko podzieliła los Ante. Następny był Max, mój kolega z drużyny, za którego śmierć jestem po części odpowiedzialny oraz Liberty z którą było podobnie jak z Maxem, ale z nią miałem jakiś kontakt i była całkiem miła. Później była Tamara, a następnie mój przyjaciel Beck... Wiesz co ich wszystkich łączy z resztą osób? Kruk pomachał głową na nie. I'gor:' Oni wszyscy... Nie żyją. Bez możliwości powiedzenia ostatnich słów do rodziny, przyjaciół, wszystkich ludzi na którym im zależało... Jednak oni oraz Ben i Hanae, nawet nie znali swoich żyć. Nie pamiętali ludzi których kochali, a także ci których kochali nie byli niczym zagrożeni. Ale ty jesteś. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMvCfm_AjYo - w tle zaczęła grać taka melodia Kruk zamarzł w przerażeniu na słowa Igora. Igor: Jeżeli umrę, nie wiem co z tobą zrobią. Twoje życie może być zagrożone, a ja nie mogę dopuścić by cokolwiek się tobie stało. Russell: KRAAAA! D; (z ptaseigo:NIE MOŻESZ UMRZEĆ, BĄDŹ SILNY!) Igor: Ja... Nie wiem. Staram się być silny, staram się uśmiechać w trudnych momentach, staram się myśleć, że może jest szansa, że to ja będę mógł wrócić do swojej rodziny, ale... Nie wiem. Przy każdej mozliwej okazji na ceremoniach zjawi się ktoś, kto zachowuje się jakby to był 8 cud świata, że przeżyłem więcej niż 2 dni w tym chorym miejscu... I może mają rację. Jestem w finałowej 6 i cała reszta po prostu wydaje się być ode mnie lepsza, a przynajmniej ktoś stara się sprawić bym tak poczuł. To ze mnie robią jakieś zboczeńca mimo, że inni też wchodzili do pokojów innych złaszcza w poprzednim wyzwaniu, to do mnie każdy ma problem, że jeszcze żyję, i to ja powinienem już umrzeć. Potrafię znieść świadomość tych rzeczy bo od małego każdy starał się bym poczuł się gorszy, co tylko czyniło mnie silnieszym, ale nie potrafię znieść tego, że mój zwie... najelpszy przyjaciel może stracić życie, w czymś w czym nie musi uczestniczyć. I dlatego Russell... Wypuszczam cię. Przez chwilę oboje czuli jakby czas się zatrzymał. Żaden z nich się nie ruszał, dopóki Igor nie wyjął z kieszeni kartki z biblioteki oraz... obroże. Była ona ceimno fioletowa, a na środku srebynm brokatem był podpis "Russell". Obroża wyglądał jakby była zrobiona na specjalne zamówienie, a nie jakby była zrobiona w więzieniu gdzie jest abrdzo ograniczony dostęp do wieli materiałów. Igor: ...Zrobiłem coś dla ciebie. Obroże zrobiłem kilka dni temu, chciałem ci ją dać gdy wyjdziemy z tad, ale to może być moja ostatnia okazja by ci ją podarować. Mam także dla ciebie mapę. Prowadzi do okolic mojego domu i pokazuje ci jak najlepsza drogę jak dostać się do Polski, do mojego miasta i do mojego rodzinnego domu. To moja ostatnia prośba, dostań się tam i przekaż mojej rodzinie list z drugiej strony mapy. Proszę cię. Kruk po słowach Igora wydał smutny dżwięk, a także miał całe zaszkalne oczy. Z Igorem było podobnie i przez łzy założył na Kruka obroże za ktorą włożył mapę wraz z przyklejonym do niej listem. Russell był niezywkle mądrym i umiejętnym ptakiem i nie miałby problemu by wyjąć mapę i ją przeczytać. Następnie szatyn otworzył kuchenne okno, a Kruk podleciał na parapet i wymienił spojrzenie ze swoim byłym właścicielem. Igor: Russell... Kocham cię. Nie wymieniłbym cię na żadne inne zwierze czy człowieka. Russell: Kraaa. Igor po raz ostatni pogłaskał Kruka po główce. Igor: Obiecuję, że się jeszcze zobaczymy. Russell: Kra. Oboje przez łzy uśmiechnęli się do siebie, po czym ptak wyleciał. Igor obserwował go cały czas dopóki nie zniknął z zasięgu wzroku. Chłopak musiał mieć pewność, że ptakowi nic się nie stanie w okolicy więzienia. Po jakimś czasie, chłopak usiadł na krześle i schował głowę w rękach i zaczął płakać. Łzy te były mieszanką tych smutnych, ale także tych z radości. Nie wiadomo czy nawet osoba, która przeżyje będzie miała dobre zakończenie, ale Russell będzie miał, a dobre zakończenie dla kruka, to dobre zakończenie dla Polaka. Stołówka: ... Salon: Pierwszą uwagę po wejściu do salonu zwraca tablica z wypisanymi podstawowymi zasadami jak i prawami więźniów. 10 przykazań w Alcatraz Witajcie drogie owieczki. Wylądowaliście w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Każda próba ucieczki, będzie karana natychmiastową śmiercią. Miejcie na uwadze swoją przyszłość i… przeszłość. Nie jesteście tutaj z przypadku. Oto żelazne zasady, które będą Was obowiązywać. *Zasada numer jeden brzmi: gdy więźniowie przybywają do więzienia, muszą się do niego przystosować. Tak więc, musicie przystosować się do tutejszych zasad i zwyczajów. Codziennie chodzicie spać nie później niż o 24, po takich godzinach grozi lincz lub co gorsza, rozstrzelanie. Wstajecie nie później niż o 9 i próbujecie tutaj przetrwać. (tutaj jest to przesunięte w realu 9 do 2 w nocy) *Zasada numer dwa brzmi: w więzieniu się NIGDY nie donosi. Żaden współwiezień nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczy. Będzie miał prawo do zemsty, bez ingerencji ekipy. Możecie grać ostro, ale na własne ryzyko. *Zasada numer trzy: w żadnym pomieszczeniu do tego przeznaczonym nie można jeść parówek,bananów ani ogórków ręką. Z powodu ich kształtu (przypominającą pewną część ciała) nie dotyka się jej palcami. Dlatego zalecamy jeść widelcem bądź nożem. *Zasada numer cztery: pilnujcie swoich dzienników, czyli dowodów potwierdzających Waszą przeszłość oraz za co zostaliście skazani. W czasem powinny się one zapełniać o dodatkowe informacje. Dodatkowo posiadając dziennik nikt nie uzna Was za gwałciciela, pedofila, dzieciobójcę czy matkobójcą. Nie musimy chyba informować, że takie osoby mają delikatnie mówiąc...przekichane? znajdziecie pod łóżkiem *Zasada numer pięć: pod żadnym pozorem więzień nie może zabić innego więźnia. Bawienie się w sąd ostateczny może grozić najcięższym wymiarem kary. *Zasada numer sześć: kłamanie w więzieniu nie jest dobrą drogą. Język to nie cholewa i trzeba go szanować. Jeśli ktoś zorientuje się, że jesteś kolorystą, nie będziesz przez nich szanowany. *Zasada numer siedem: nikt nie będzie miał przeciwko jeśli będziesz kłamał w sprawie swojej winy. *Zasada numer osiem: na blat się nie siada – stół to świętość. Nie można zatem na nim siadać! Jeśli strażnik lub ktoś z ekipy usiądzie na stole, żeby zepsuć radość więźniom z obiadu, pod talerz trzeba coś podłożyć. *Zasada numer dziewięć: na wszelkie miłe gesty i szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Nikt go Wam nie da za darmo. Powinieneś być sobą, a nie grać kogoś. Każdy ma czas, by Cię poznać i ocenić. Jeśli uznają Cię za frajera, prawdopodobnie przegrasz. *Zasada numer dziesięć: raz w tygodniu odbywają się zadania. Dzięki którym możecie uzyskać szacunek w więzieniu, dostać pewne ułatwienia, odzyskać część wspomnień czy po prostu… przeżyć. Egzekucje będzie wykonywała Lucy spadkobierczyni Jurgity Loudshoot. ... Biblioteka: Po krótkiej chwili, Igor i jego kruk znaleźli się w bibliotece, gdzie chłopak delikatnie odłożył Russella na podłodze zaraz przy wejściu. Russell: Kra?! >:( Igor: Poczekaj tu chwilę. Mam... Mam ważną sprawę do załatwienia. Jeżeli będziesz grzeczny, to pójdziemy do kuchni i dam ci coś do jedzenia okej? Kruk był widocznie niezadowolony tym, że musiał zostać. Jak dotąd zawsze byli razem, nie licząc rozpraw. To pierwszy raz gdy chłopak zostawia swojego pupila samego w czasie czasu wolnego, ale przynajmniej gdy Igor skończy, to ptak dostanie coś smacznego. Chłopak chodził wokół biblioteki szukając jakieś konkretnej książki. Po dłuższej chwili znalazł on książke geograficzną, którą szybko przekartkował dopóki nie zatrzymał się na jednej stronie. Szatyn chwilę patrzył się na stronę i zastanawiał się nad czymś. Nad czymś co spowodowało, że poleciała mu jedna łza, którą jednak szybko przetarł, po czym szybkim ruchem wyrwał kartkę. Chłopak podszedł do jakiegoś stolika gdzie do tyłu wyrwanej kartki z książki, dokleił białą kartkę, na której było coś napisane. Następnie odwrócił kartkę na drugą stronę i szybko coś poznaczał długopisem. Gdy skończył schował kartkę do kieszeni i wrócił do Russella. Igor: Okej, już. Kruk, który leżał sobie na podlodze i wyglądał jakby lekko przysypial, na słowa chłopaka szybko się wybudził i podleciał by usiąść na ramieniu swojego pana, po czym wyszli do kuchni. ... Przed rozpoczęciem swoich przygotowań musiał się nieco podszkolić w tej dziedzinie. Jedyny kontakt z innymi kobietami jaki miał to do widzenia i dzień dobry kasjerce, parę kłótni z siostrą i parę rozmów z matką. To raczej nie pomogłoby mu zdobyć serca Deidre, albo w tym przypadku chociaż wypaść przywozicie. Evan: Poradniki... *sunął palcem po okładkach* poradniki... Przeglądał bacznie książki w porządku alfabetycznym. Czegoś takiego jak katalog tutaj nie istniał licząc na łud szczęścia. Evan: Hmm? *zatrzymał się nagle* Natknął się na sztukę, która go zainteresowała. Evan: Hmm? Dwudziesto-dwa stronicowy poradnik dla upośledzonych w miłości. *westchnął* Zbyt dosłowny przekaz, ale nada się. Wyciągnął ów egzemplarz pomiędzy dwóch innych poradników, jednego dotyczącemu higieny miejsc intymnych a drugi o wychowywani dzieci. Evan: Ha... ha... Zaśmiał się ironicznie widząc na te tytuły po czym wbił się w fotel przeglądając pierwsze strony. Było coś o tworzeniu portalu randkowego czy sposobach na wyrywanie, ale pominął te kilka stron. On miał swoją oblubienicę gotową. Skupił więc na podsumowaniu i pierwszej radzie. Powtarzam "materiał". Podobnie jak do egzaminu na uczelni. Dobrze jest wrócić do pierwszej wymiany korespondencji, w której na nowo odkryjemy zapomniane już, być może istotne, fragmenty osobowości i wspólnie poruszane tematy - mogą być one przydatne w zapoczątkowaniu rozmowy. Szczególnie kobiety lubią, jak pamięta się na pozór nieistotne zagadnienia, takie jak: kawa czy herbata, kwiaty czy słodycze, wino czy piwo, menu wegetariańskie czy inne, etc. Istotne jest także, aby przypomnieć sobie "mobilność" partnera i uwzględnić ten fakt przy wyborze miejsca i czasu spotkania. Evan: Hmm? Nic o niej nie wiem. *rolnął oczami* Już na wstępie będzie grejt. Zobaczmy dalej. *wznowił czytanie. Wybór czasu i miejsca. Jestem tradycjonalistą i w moim przeświadczeniu rolą mężczyzny jest "wyczuć" ten odpowiedni moment i miejsce. I tu zdradzę swoją "niemęską" tajemnicę. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale we wszystkich przypadkach zainicjowanych spotkań, a było ich kilkadziesiąt, sprawdzały mi się opisy osobowości partnerek zawarte w horoskopie chińskim. Coś musi w tym być, skoro działa. I wierzcie mi, że propozycje pierwszych randek, proponowane w tym źródle, są do zaakceptowania bez większych ustępstw i wyrzeczeń przez każdego mężczyznę. Nawet taką "kozę" jak ja :) Evan: A ona nie lubiła tych horoskopów czy coś? *zamyślił się* Albo to coś innego. Istotnym jest, aby wybrane miejsce randki mogło spełnić swoje kryterium i uwzględniało możliwości mobilne partnera (przypomina mi się jedno z moich spotkań z bardzo atrakcyjną kobietą, które odbyło się w połowie drogi między odległymi od siebie o ponad 120 km naszymi miastami na szutrowej drodze, gdzie oboje przyjechaliśmy samochodami terenowymi – ale TO było miejsce naszego spotkania). Mając w pamięci wszystko, co powyższe, wybieram i proponuję DWA terminy i miejsca na pierwsze spotkanie, poddając je do wyboru partnerce. Evan: No termin to mam wymuszony. Chociaż jedno z głowy. *odetchnął z ulgą* Miejsce? To chyba też. *zamyślił się* Nie ma autora na okładce, ale świetnie się zdaje! Przygotowania. O ile to możliwe, starajmy się na pierwszą randkę wybrać taki strój, uczesanie, makijaż – ogólnie wygląd, aby dostosować go do samego siebie podczas wymiany zdań czy zdjęć. Pamiętajmy bowiem, że jest to jedyne źródło identyfikacji, a znaczące odstępstwa od wcześniej zaprezentowanego image'u mogłyby uniemożliwić rozpoznanie lub istotnie rozczarować partnera. O dokładnej higienie osobistej nie wspominam. Na zaskakiwanie przyjdzie czas później. Jeśli planujesz na wstępie obdarowanie partnera (ale to zależy od osobowości z horoskopu chińskiego) - zaplanuj ich zakup. Ja przewidywałem zawsze niezobowiązujący bukiecik kwiatków, mieszczący się "pod pazuchą" za sam fakt poświęcenia mi czasu. Evan: Gdyby wszystko można było załatwić muzyką... *westchnął rozczarowująco* Przypomnienie. Najlepiej na dobę przed planowanym terminem spotkania - upewnij się, czy plany partnera nie uległy zmianie i, to już bardziej kurtuazyjnie niż formalnie, zapytaj, czy ma jakieś szczególne życzenia lub oczekiwania w związku ze spotkaniem. W przypadku ponadstandardowych działań (rezerwacja miejsca, bilety, etc.) upewnij się, że wszystko OK. Evan: Specjalne oczekiwania? *zaśmiał się nagle* Tabliczka na tyle pleców z strzałką na dół z napisem wchodzić tutaj byłaby dużym ułatwieniem! *klepnął rozbawiony o nogę fotela* Co za bzdurny tutorial podrywu. Zdecydowanie dobrze się bawił zdobywając swoją nową umiejętność. Evan: Nie dziw, że pół świata marudzi z powodu braku partnera. To jakaś czarna magia. *wrócił do czytania* Miejsce. Wybierz takie, w którym będziesz łatwo rozpoznany przez partnera i na tyle dyskretne, aby umożliwiło wam swobodną, niekrępująca rozmowę. Jeśli to stolik w lokalu, poproś obsługę o flakon na bukiecik - jak uznasz, że "to nie to", można powiedzieć, że kwiatki nie twoje :) Oczekiwanie. Jeśli to lokal - zamów dla siebie napój. Nie siedź przy pustym stoliku, nerwowo się rozglądając. To robi złe wrażenie i stawia cię na pozycji zależnej. Jeśli to inne miejsce (muzeum, ruiny zamku, wystawa kwiatów) skup się na prezentowanych obiektach, lecz w ramach ustalonego na miejsce spotkania pomieszczenia. Wyłącz lub wycisz telefon komórkowy. Evan: Być energicznym natrętem? Ugh... *zrzedła mu mina* Masakra. Powitanie. Pamiętaj o zasadzie "nie zrobisz za drugim razem pierwszego wrażenia". Pomimo tego, że znacie się już "prawie doskonale", należy się wyraźnie przedstawić i stosować powszechne zasady savoir vivre, adekwatne do twojego naturalnego stylu i osobowości partnera. Pamiętaj: od samego początku bądź sobą. Zaproponuj poczęstunek adekwatny do twojego (napój). Pamiętaj: ty za niego płacisz. Evan: Gdybym mógł powiedzieć moje 'Spierdalaj' jak do teammate`a w grze. Się chyba na randce nie sprzeda? 'Dziewczyny' z gildii to lubiły. *znów się zaśmiał wznawiając czytanie* Rozmowy, rozmowy, rozmowy... W zależności od wcześniejszej waszej zażyłości, tematyka prowadzonych rozmów może być różnorodna. Ale pamiętaj: oboje swój głos słyszycie po raz pierwszy, jej oczy po raz pierwszy uciekają przed twym wzrokiem, jej ciało po raz pierwszy uwiarygadnia jej słowa… Ważne jest, aby umożliwić partnerowi wsłuchanie się w twój głos, spojrzeć w twoje oczy i poznać mowę twojego ciała. Tak naprawdę na istotne zagadnienia czas jeszcze nie nadszedł. Można jedynie podsumować wcześniejsze konwersacje, uściślić je, wyjaśnić. Więcej zyskamy pewną tajemniczością i niedopowiedzeniami niż brutalną paplaniną. Evan: Nie ziewać kiedy będzie paplała. Easy! *i czytał dalej...* Rokowania. Nadszedł moment na pierwsze podsumowanie randki. Od tego momentu podejmujecie decyzję, co dalej. Oczywiście nie werbalnie. Każde z osobna daje sygnały, które druga strona winna bacznie wychwycić i uszanować. Wychwycenie właściwe tego momentu jest najbardziej istotne w całym procesie randkowania! Jeśli któreś z was nie akceptuje partnera, najkorzystniejszym jest zakończenie spotkania miłym podsumowaniem i… pożegnaniem - kwiatki muszą zwiędnąć na stoliku :) Jeśli akceptujecie się wzajemnie – można płynnie przejść do kolejnego etapu spotkania Evan: O to będzie na to miejsce. *wyszczerzył się* Co tam dalej... Akceptacja. Jako idealny moment podsumowujący poprzedni etap (bo każdy z was tego oczekuje) i przejście do następnego jest… zmiana środowiska. W mikroskali może to być wręczenie "zapomnianego" bukieciku, zaproponowanie zjedzenia wspólnego posiłku czy deseru. W innej: przejście na inną salę, zaproszenie do tańca, pojechanie do kolejnego zamku etc. Ważne, abyście ustanowili jedność poprzez podjęcie wspólnej decyzji, chęci, ryzyka… Evan: Też nie będzie chciała dednąć. *przerzucił stronę* Co dalej? W tym momencie powstać może temat kosztów. Zakładam, że profil osobowy partnerki (horoskop chiński) jest ci znany i wiesz, na co się porywasz. Jeśli jednak partnerka wyraźnie zaznacza chęć partycypacji w kosztach – spraw jej przyjemność i nie odmawiaj jej tego udziału. Na tym etapie można powoli rozwijać dotychczas nie poruszane zagadnienia. Łącznie z tzw. tabu. Jednak te najbardziej newralgiczne (w tym seks) powinny być następstwem wcześniej umiejętnie przeprowadzonego pokonywania intymnej strefy komfortu partnera (przypadkowy dotyk, muśnięcie włosów, poprawienie kolczyka…). Tematy te jednak nie winny dominować na żadnym etapie rozmowy, a jedynie stanowić pamiętny z niej aspekt i pozostawiać pewien niedosyt. Dla obu stron. Evan: Bez problemu, to idzie na koszt tej zgrai. *znów się wyszczerzył przerzucając stronę* Pożegnanie. Jest to w zasadzie jedyny moment na wymienienie się kontaktem telefonicznym. Do tego momentu podanie swoich "namiarów" było nazbyt ryzykowne i narażeni bylibyśmy na (być może) nagabywanie przez nieopatrznie obdarowane, niechciane osoby. Teraz możemy zaproponować odprowadzenie czy odwiezienie partnerki do domu (choć w swej praktyce napotykałem na opór i najczęściej, ze zrozumiałych względów, nie chciały ujawniać swego miejsca zamieszkania). Z drugiej strony sama takowa propozycja stanowiła znaczący "plus" na twoją korzyść i dawała pretekst do zadzwonienia na pozyskany numer telefonu z upewnieniem się, czy "luba" dotarła bezpiecznie do domu. Evan: No nie dziwię się jak trzeba udawać natręta, że potem adresu nie chcą dawać. Telefon kontrolny. Taki telefon, oczywiście jedynie w sytuacji, gdy partnerka sama odjechała do domu, powinien zawierać przesłanie troski o jej bezpieczeństwo, uwiarygodnienia mile spędzonych chwil i… prośby o kontakt z jej strony w kolejnym dniu. I tak naprawdę dopiero otrzymanie obiecanego telefonu od partnerki w ustalonym terminie daje podstawy do "rokowań na przyszłość". Jeśli go nie ma – sam nie wydzwaniaj. Jeśli jej zależy tak jak tobie, to odlicza minuty na zegarku do wyznaczonej godziny. Jeśli nie dzwoni, to znaczy, że "wskazówki jej zegara biegną w inną stronę". Po tym zamknął książkę w milczeniu zastanawiając się co ma do wykonania. Bardziej mu jednak namącił niż pomógł a połowy rzeczy już nie pamiętał. Zdecydował się zrobić po swojemu, kierując się kilkoma wskazówkami. Odłożył w którymś miejscu złośliwie okładką do środka a nie na zewnątrz po czym udał się na swoje dalsze przygotowania. Sala do ćwiczeń: ... Sala robót ręcznych: Po wyjściu z biblioteki udał się właśnie tutaj by przygotować miejsce dla swojej ukochanej. Postanowił przerobić w tym celu swój pokój. Zaczął rozglądać za niezbędnymi drobiazgami. bibelotami i innymi rzeczami, które mu w tym pomogą. Wszystko ładował na paleciaka. Chciał gruntownie przygotować miejsce. Evan: Masakra... *przetarł czoło z potu* A to dopiero początek. Najwięcej uwagi i skupienia zajęło mu zrobienie karteczki. Nie miał pomysłu na nic oryginalnego, więc zaczął rysować na kartce co mu tam przyszło na myśl. Napisał również godzinę, pod którą miała przybyć. Evan: Zobaczmy. *spojrzał na zegar* Wyrobię się! *przyglądał się kartce z gotowym wzorkiem. center|250px Evan: Tylko wyciąć i będzie git? Zgiął w połowie, by napis był w środku a na zewnątrz białe. Powycinał tak by był ten kształt po czym dyskretnie przewiązał wstążką. Trochę go mdliło, ale cóż. Tak działa miłość. Po skończeniu w pierwszej kolejności udał się z materiałami do swojego pokoju. Łazienki: Był to ostatni przystanek w jego męczących przygotowaniach. Zdecydował się przez dłuższą chwilę posiedzieć w wannie z przymkniętymi oczami by odpocząć i zebrać myśli. Przemył się dokładnie środkami co zabrał ze sobą. Przetarł się ręcznikiem. Wyjątkowo się nieco ogolił by jakoś wyglądał. Przynajmniej jak umrze to z klasą. Założył przed wyjściem przygotowane ubrania i w nieco mniej nerdowskiej wersji wrócił do swojego pokoju oczekując na przybycie swej ukochanej. Salka Spirytystyczna: Drzwi szeroko otwarte. Biuro Spraw Więźniów: Jest karteczka wywieszona "Nie przeszkadzać kurwa, ciężko pracuje" (tzn. śpię) Studio: ... Salon gier: W środku można znaleźć różne automaty do gier, piłkarzyki oraz bilard. Natychmiast po wyjściu udał się tutaj. Od razu miał gwiazdki w oczach. Po męczarniach jakim były statki, cyfry czy kółko krzyżyk sam ze sobą mógł spędzić czas przy automatach. Evan: W porządku. Zakasał rękawy stajać przy pierwszym z automatów. Oczywiście były to w większości retro gry. Evan: Pora mieć pierwsze miejsce na listach! Odrzekł oddając się grze, męcząc przyciski, okazjonalnie uderzając w maszynę czy chytrych uśmieszków kiedy pokonywał trudniejsze poziomy. Kotłownia: W środku znajduje się kocioł grzewczy. Maszynownia: Zamknięte. Ze środka wydobywają się głośne odgłosy pracujących urządzeń. Podwórko: Znowu można wychodzić na zewnątrz, yaaay. Ławki: ... Spacerniak: ... Boisko do kosza: ... Pobliże murów więziennych: ... Wyzwanie: Finałowa szóstka zebrała się na zewnątrz. Czekali tak przez kilka minut w ciszy do momentu aż zaczęła grać muzyka: thumb|left|335 px Okazało się, że nawiedziła odwiedziła ich Wróżka Sophie. Sophie: Witajcie kochani! Podobał wam się mój występ? Starałam się być jak najbardziej współczesna, żebyście mogli poczuć ze mną natychmiastową więź! Uśmiechnęła się. Pozostali patrzyli na nią z lekkim zażenowaniem. Sophie: Być może kojarzycie mnie z ekipy poprzedniego sezonu. Ciebie już nawet znam! *wskazała na Igora* Wiedziałam, że tym razem nie będziesz przegrywem! W międzyczasie do Sophie dołączyli Jasper i Jessamine. Sophie: Jest też moja ulubiona angielska dwójka! Dobrze się tu bawicie? Jessamine: Mogło być lepiej... Sophie: No wiem, beze mnie nie było tak fajnie. Tak czy inaczej przewidziałam, że wrócę do tego programu, więc oto jestem! Oczywiście w mojej wizji dokładnie widziałam waszą szóstkę. Wskazała na uczestników. Sophie: Jestem bardzo podekscytowana dzisiejszym zadaniem i mam nadzieję, że wy również! Stwierdziłam, że to ponure miejsce potrzebuje trochę miłości, dlatego dzisiaj każdy z was otrzyma partnera, z którym będziecie musieli pójść na randkę! Początkowo mieliście zostać sparowani z członkami ekipy, ale uznałam, że będzie ciekawiej, jeśli wasi partnerzy znajdą się wśród waszej wspaniałej szóstki. Uczestnicy zaczęli patrzeć z niepewnością na swoich potencjalnych partnerów. Sophie: Wcześniej zostaliście poproszeni o uporządkowanie waszych przeciwników w kolejności od najlepszego do najgorszego. Dzięki waszym opiniom mogłam utworzyć najbardziej kompatybilne pary! W tej samej chwili do Sophie podszedł Jasper trzymający kartkę. Jasper: Nie chciałbym być nieuprzejmy, ale jesteś pewna, że dobrze ich połączyłaś? Sophie: Wątpisz w moje zdolności? Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku! Im więcej punktów sobie przydzielili, tym lepiej, prawda? Jasper spojrzał z niepewnością na kartkę. Jasper: Właśnie wygląda na to, że nie. Twoje 5 punktów, to tak naprawdę 5 miejsce, czyli najgorsze. Zaskoczona Sophie wzięła kartkę i spojrzała na nią. Sophie: 'Ups... ''Zaśmiała się nerwowo i wyrzuciła kartkę. '''Sophie: No trudno, nie będziemy już tego zmieniać. Wychodzi na to, że jednak będziemy mieli do czynienia z randkami z piekła rodem. Uśmiechnęła się, natomiast uczestnicy nie wyglądali na zachwyconych. Sophie: Widzę, że nie możecie się już doczekać, aby poznać waszych partnerów! Więc nie przedłużając, pary wyglądają następująco: Evan i Deidre, Igor i Izumi oraz James i Arisha. Wszyscy spojrzeli na swoich nowych partnerów. Niektórzy byli bardziej zadowoleni, inni zdecydowanie mniej. Sophie: To jeszcze nie wszystko. Najlepsze zostawiłam na koniec. Dzisiaj mamy prawdziwe double trouble, więc z tej okazji para, która wypadnie najgorzej, zostanie automatycznie skazana na śmierć! Szok i niedowierzanie. Sophie: Wspaniały plot twist, prawda? Prawie jak Romeo i Julia! Zaśmiała się. Sophie: Ach, już nie mogę się doczekać, żeby to zobaczyć! Powodzenia! Pomachała im, a następnie odeszła razem z Jasperem i Jess. parach musicie stworzyć historię miłosną między waszymi postaciami. Możecie sobie wszystko wstępnie zaplanować, ale całą randkę musicie pisać na bieżąco w odcinku, czyli nie wrzucacie od razu całości i każdy z was pisze jedynie kwestie swojej postaci. Tak jak zostało wspomniane, w tym odcinku jest podwójna eliminacja i odpadnie ta para, która zdobędzie najmniej punktów za zadanie. Liczy się przede wszystkim pomysłowość oraz dobra współpraca. Do dyspozycji macie całe więzienie z wyjątkiem pokojów ekipy i centrum dowodzenia. Jeśli zdarzyłoby się, że inna para korzysta z miejsca, które wy też chcecie, to nie przejmujcie się tym. Zakładamy że wasze randki nie odbywają się w dokładnie tym samym czasie. Oczywiście możecie tworzyć dodatkowe nagłówki, jeśli zamierzacie korzystać z więcej niż jednego miejsca. Evan, Deidre, Igor i Izumi na zadanie mają czas do niedzieli godz. 22, natomiast James i Arisha do godz. 16 tego samego dnia. Za utrudnienie Arisha może podziękować Jamesowi, który nie oddał rankingu mimo przypomnienia. :) Wyniki najprawdopodobniej będą w poniedziałek. Evan & Deidre: 550px Po wejściu do środka wpatrywał się jak bezmyślny idiota, nieco oszołomiony wyglądem licząc że się jej spodoba albo że mu coś zrobi za idiotyczny pomysł. '' ''Deidre rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, było przepięknie. Zaparło jej dech w piersiach. Deidre: Woow... Deidre zorientowała się, że chłopak musiał to wszystko przygotować, więc ewidentnie mu zależy na wyzwaniu. Sama nie chciała umierać, więc dotarło do niej, że też musi się wysilić w tym wyzwaniu. Deidre: Jest przepięknie, naprawdę mi to zaimponowało... Rozglądała się na wszystkie strony, jednak po jakimś czasie zaczęło do niej docierać, że po prostu we dwójkę stoją, nie odzywając się do siebie. Deidre: Hmm... może usiądziemy? Zapytała uśmiechając się do niego, licząc, że chłopak przejmie inicjatywę. Evan: Pewnie, pewnie! Oboje siedli na wielkim łóżku z zasłonką oraz wielgachnym sercem za nimi. Evan: O właśnie! Pochylił się odsłaniając zasłonkę pod łóżkiem wyciągając przycisk kontrolny. Wcisnął górny zapalając lampki w pomieszczeniu. Nie tylko te za nimi ale także kilka dodatkowych znajdujących się przy ścianach. Przycisk od karuzeli chciał zachować na potem. Evan: Chyba nie przesadziłem? *zbliżył się szepcząc do Deidre* Szczerze mówiąc nie jestem w tym za dobry. Może zanim zrobi się... może... *wystawił zwyczajnie rękę* Evan jestem! Deidre była nieco zmieszana, bo liczyła, że najpierw coś zjedzą i pogadają, ale skoro Evan od razu zaprosił ją do łóżka, to niech mu będzie xD. Deidre: No wiem. Deidre, miło mi. Gdy ten się do niej przysunął ona się lekko odsunęła, tak aby też nie urazić go, a po prostu... zachować lekki dystans. Deidre: No to może opowiedz coś o sobie? Masz jakieś pasje? Widząc jej reakcję cofnął się do tyłu. Przysiadł dość wygodnie opierając się rękoma o tył. Evan: Generalnie lubię gry, animacje, seriale? W sumie różne. Fantasy głównie. Nieoczekiwanie rzucił się na tył plecami delikatnie podrzucając do góry cały materac wraz z dziewczyną. Może się jej to spodoba. Chciał w sumie też poczuć jego miękkość. Evan:' Spanie pewnie odpada nie? Chociaż to łóżko jest wyjątkowo miękkie. *delikatnie głasnął materiał* Wiem, że to zabrzmi strasznie słabo ale nawet się na grze wzorowałem przy wystroju. *zwrócił głowę w jej stronę* A jak z tobą? Po błyskotkach musisz lubić kryształy czy diamenty? Deidre: Niee... w sumie to całkiem fascynujące, że potrafisz użyć swojej wiedzy z gry do... czegokolwiek... Deidre patrzyła jak on wyleguje się na łóżku, jednak nie zamierzała do niego dołączyć. Deidre: Ludzie pewnie myślą, że jestem wariatką od kamyków... Ale to nie tak. Po prostu czuję, że mi one pomagają, dają siłę, mądrość... Złapała się, że pociera swój bursztyn i przestała to robić, żeby nie wyglądało dziwnie. Deidre: Czyli może jednak jestem wariatką od kamyków... Poza tym lubię przyrodę i zwierzęta jako ogół, jednak tutaj nie mam do końca jak tego pokazać. No i też mogę powiedzieć, że lubię gry. Ale nie komputerowe, ale zwykłe planszówki, czasami w jakieś strategie pogram. Evan: Eh! Nie przejmuj się. Kamienie są spoko. *podniósł się z łóżka* Jak lubisz gry planszowe i kamienie to może jeśli ci nie odpowiada. Wstał też z łóżka. Oczywiście nie mógł zapomnieć o posiłku. Przygotował więc ucztę typową dla no-life`a. Chipsy paprykowe, sos czosnkowy i cola w podłużnych szklankach z mini słomkami. Podszedł z tacą wciskając stopą w guzik by kucyk podjechał robiąc za stoliczek. Evan: Ale może trochę zjemy sobie. Mógłbym uraczyć cię czymś lepszym, skoro już odstawiłem to z celą no ale... *zakłopotany podrapał się pod podbródku* ... lepsze to nić węgiel. Nie chciał się w sumie przyznać, ale za każdym razem gdy się na takie coś decydował ograniczał się właśnie do takich pomysłów. Evan: Właśnie! Wracając do kamieni. Ta gra o której mówiłem to rodzaj wyścigu. Najpierw obrysowuje się trasę z dwóch linii zaznaczając metę. Z liści oraz kupki piachu robisz skocznie albo z dwóch takich kupek piasku i paru patyków mostek na tej trasie. Można było z różnych codziennych rzeczy robić jakieś super przeszkody. Fosa z wodą, tej nie lubiłem nigdy. *zaśmiał się rozentuzjazmowany* Każdy z nas miał niewielkie kamieni i zwyczajnie pstrykał palcami o tak! "W ramach demonstracji dość mocno przywalił w chipsa, który skruszył się od siły rozwalając się po podłodze.'' '' Evan: Może przesadziłam trochę. *wzruszył ramionami* Pewnie brzmię jak jakiś dzieciuch. Uśmiechnął się dość szczerze jak na niego. W końcu jak rozmawiał o grach to tylko wtedy okazywał jakiekolwiek emocje. W międzyczasie również podjadał sobie chipsy w deepie popijając colą. Deidre: Szczerze, to... jest to całkiem dobry pomysł. Chcę w to zagrać. Wzięli więc kartkę i narysowali mapę, Deidre użyczyła swoich kamyczków. Znaleźli też jakieś śmieci robiące za przeszkody/skocznie. Plansza była gotowa. Deidre: No to gra próbna, start! Deidre i Evan zaczęli pstrykać w kamienie. Deidre nie radziła sobie jakoś źle, ale doświadczenie Evana w grze było zauważalne. Deidre: Jak ty to robisz? Dla zademonstrowania pstryknęła w kamień, który odstrzelił w kompletnie inną stronę niż chciała. Deidre: Musisz mnie trochę podszkolić. Powiedziała uśmiechając się do niego. Evan: Całkiem prosto! Przystawiasz o tak kciuka patrząc pod odpowiednim kątem i jak w billadzie. Nie za mocno bo wyszczeli jak ta chipsowa spadająca gwiazdka. Będąc już w trakcie gry pokazał jej dokładnie. Przybliżył dłoń pokazując jej. Evan: Teraz wskazującym. Albo środkowym jak wygodniej. Kciukiem sobie namierzasz na kamyczek a siłę musisz wyczuć. Pstryknął zrzucając z planszy stworzonej przez Deidre. Niestety fosa albo w tym przypadku kubek ze zwykłą wodą znów był dla niego do przebycia. Wstał i go podniósł na swoje miejsce. Evan: Nie sądziłem, że są takie lekkie i fajnie się odbija. Jak kawałkami cegieł próbowałem to się rozlatywały albo miałem zadarcia. Uśmiechnął się wyczekując na jej kolej. Przyglądał się jak sobie poradzi. Starał się również zachowywać dystans, choć dla niego to już sukces że zdołał zagrać z dziewczyną i nie wyzwać jej od noobów. Deidre słuchała pełnego pasji chłopaka, opowiadającego jak dobrze strzelić palcem w kamień. Chcąc się popisać strzeliła z całej siły, a kamyk poleciał naprawdę daleko. Idealnie trafił w pilot, który włączył muzykę: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nIRSNEp3OoU Deidre: Ups... Deidre spojrzała na Evana, próbując zachować pokerową twarz przy tej muzyce. Deidre: No to spróbuję po prostu jeszcze raz. Teraz strzeliła już z większym sukcesem, tak bardzo się ucieszyła, że przytuliła Evana. Co przy romantycznej melodii dodało tylko niezręczności między uczestnikami. Deidre: Heh... ciekawi mnie, czego prowadzący od nas oczekują po tej randce. Mówiła wciąż będąc w objęciach Evana. Deidre: Tego, żebyśmy po prostu przyjemnie spędzili czas... Dotknęła palcem jego ust. Deidre: ...czy liczą na iskry. Co jak co, ale nawet cię teraz polubiłam. Po czym oddaliła się i usiadła na łóżku. Deidre: To co chcesz robić teraz? Spojrzała na niego, unosząc brew. Evan: To możemy... Przyglądał się dziewczynie, która zaczęła się dość nietypowo zachowywać. Chyba ona sama w końcu wydawała się udzielać atmosfera miejsca. Miał wykonać ruch gdy nagle. Evan: Woah! Poczuł nagle jak go odrzuciła od siebie a ten znalazł się blisko łóżka. Nieoczekiwanie rzuciła kamieniem w radyjko zmieniając na inny przypadkowy numer. Zaczęła pstrykać po czym oddał się. show. center|250 px Evan: That's *przełknął ślinę* escalated quickly. Powiedział do siebie po czym zgasły światła a we dwójkę oddali się wymianie swoich doświadczeń w tym dziwnym miłosnym hotelu. No ciężko by było, gdyby nic w takim miejscu się nie stało? Igor & Izumi: Przed pokojem Izumi: Igor podszedł do drzwi od pokoju dziewczyny wraz z jakąś paczką i przyklejonym do niej, jakimś liścikiem. Chłopak położył paczkę zaraz przed drzwaimi po czym zapukał w drzwi dziewczyny i zaraz potem szybko poszedł. Izumi zajęta była w pełno skupieniu rozmyślań o przeszłości swojej w tym miejscu. Gdy rozległ się dźwięk pukania na początku nieco zignorowała to, lecz z czasem ruszyła swój tyłeczek i otworzyła drzwi. Gdy ujrzała paczuszkę i list, wzięła go. W środku znajdował się list, w którym ma się spotkać z Igorem. Była tam również sukienka uszyta wcześniej przez Nikodema w odcinku 3cim. Zachęcane było ubrać się w nią. Dziewczyna przejrzała ją wpierw całą, by przystać na propozycje i wystroić się. Gdy już wystroiła się, wyczekiwała pory, w której to ma się zjawić chłopak. ... Jakiś czas później wrócił tu Igor, tym razem ubrany w elegancki czarny garnitur, a także miał ze sobą bukiet pięknych róż. Zapukał on kilka razy w drzwi. Izumi słysząc, że ktoś zapukał z werwą kilka razy udała się w stronę drzwi i szybkim ruchem pociągnęła za klamkę. Ujrzała chłopaka i spojrzała na niego. Izumi: '''Prowadź. Niech ta randka będzie zapamiętana. ''Wyczekiwała teraz na jakikolwiek ruch chłopaka. '' '''Igor: Okej... Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że niesamowicie wyglądasz. Polak podał dziewczynie bukiet róż. Igor: Możesz sobie zachować kwiaty, jeśli chcesz... Uśmiechnęła się, biorąc bukiet do rąk. Izumi: Dzięki. Ty również. Postawiła krok naprzód i zamknęła swoją cele. Bukiet postanowiła wcześniej zachować w pokoju. Igor: Dzięki... Co byś powiedziała by zacząć ten wieczór przy kolacji ze świecami? Kuchnia Igor i Izumi siedzą przy stoliku ustawionym na środku kuchni. Stolik jest okryty białym obrusem, na którym są już talerze i sztuczcie oraz dla ozdoby bukiet jakiś ładnych różowych kwiatków w szklanej doniczce oraz kilka zapachowych świec zapalonych dla atmosfery. Igor: Dobre wieści. Za twoje bycie najpiekniejsza dziewczyną, która kiedykolwiek tu była, kucharz zgodził się by naszykować nam kolacje za darmo. Do stolika podszedł mały, uroczy robot, który został zbudowany przez Igora w 4 odcinku. Robot został lekko ulepszony i tym razem potrafił przygotować więcej rzeczy niż tylko pizze. Potrafił on również przynieść jakieś rzeczy np. menu "restauracji" które podał Igorowi i Izumi. Igor: Dużo dobrych rzeczy. Tosty z serem, hot dogi, hambrurgery, pizza... A ty co byś chciała? Izumi zerkała na każdą ze stron tego długiego, starannie przygotowanego menu. Były ciekawe dla niej opcje takie jak sushi czy ramen. Nie miała zbytnio ochoty na pizzę czy też hot dogi. Po dłuższym zastonowieniu w końcu wskazała swoje "zamówienie". Izumi: 'Wezmę kawałek kurczaka pieczonego z warzywami. ''Odpowiedziała i odstawiła menu robotowi. Zerknęła teraz na chłopaka i powiedziała: 'Izumi: '''Teraz twoja kolej ? ''Jakby pytająco wyczekiwała na odpowiedź, podsuwając mu menu trochę w jego stronę. Rozejrzała się też wokół, będąc zdumiona przygotowany stolik i inne aspekty w tym miejscu. '''Igor: To ja w takim razie wezmę... Eee... Frytki i łososia. Robot zanotował zamówienia i podszedł do ldówki by wyjąć potrzebne mu składniki. Igor: To może skoro już jesteśmy tu sami, to może poznamy się lepiej? Opowiedz może trochę o sobie, albo jakoś ciekawą czy zabawną historię ze swojego życia przed więzieniem? Dziewczyna starała się nieco przypomnieć o jakiejś historyjce z jej przeszłości. Po chwili krępującej ciszy postanowiła wypuścić z ust nieco swoich słów. Izumi: 'Miałam kiedyś zabawną sytuacje, będąc na paintballu z przyjaciółmi przy terenach jednego z lasów w Kalifornii. Jeden z moich znajomych nieoczekiwanie miał bliskie spotkanie z skunksem i potem całą potyczkę miał na sobie smród przez który omijaliśmy go szerokim łukiem do końca naszego pobytu na paintballu. W drodze powrotnej każdy w aucie z nim miał maskę gazową. Hehe. ''Nie była pewna czy to cokolwiek zaciekawi chłopaka. Dla niej to było nawet zabawne. 'Izumi: '''Dodatkowo w moich planach oraz zainteresowaniach to jakby.. mam nadzieje na sukces w branży filmowej. ''Rozmarzyła się nieco na myśl, ale po chwili wróciła do siebie. '''Izumi: I nie mam na myśli aktorstwa. A ty ? Złączyła swe ręce, opierając łokcie na stoliku. Chłopak słysząc historię dziewczyny lekko zachichotał, a następnie uśmiechnął się lekko gdy dziewczyna powiedziała, o nadziei na sukces w branży filmowej. Igor: Ja też bym chętnie pracował w branży filmowej, ale jako aktor. Niestety jest bardzo mała szansa na to, że zostałbym jakomś hollwydodzką gwiazdą, więc jeżeli to się nie uda, to chętnie bym został nauczycielem. Lubię dzieci, a poza tym chciałbym być takim nauczycielem, jakiego sam bym chciał mieć. Izumi: 'Hollywood to okrutne towarzystwo. Nie polecam. ''Mruknęła, przypominając sobie co nieco. 'Izumi: '''Nauczycielem ? A jakiegoż to przedmiotu masz w planach nauczać, jeśli można wiedzieć ? ''Wzięła kieliszek i machała nim jak dzwonem na lewo i prawo częścią, która służyła by kieliszek stał równo i prosto. '''Igor: Angielski. To był mój ulubiony przedmiot w szkole i myślę, że można by zrobić bardzo wiele ciekawych i fajnych lekcji na tym przedmiocie. W tej chwili robot podał parze ich zamówienia. '' '''Igor:' No i już jedzenie! Chłopak zaczął od frytek, które ze względu na to, że jest na eleganckiej randce w retauracji, a nie w jakimś fas foodzie, jadł widelcem co sprawaiało mu na poczatku lekki problem. Igor: W ogóle, co miałaś na myśli mówiąc, że Hollywood to okrutne towarzystwo? Izumi: 'Są tam tacy, co wbiją ci nóż w plecy, jeśli coś się nie spodoba. ''Wzięła swój widelec by nieco ukroić sobie kawałeczek kurczaka. ''Izumi: Znać języki dobra rzecz w dzisiejszych czasach. Zasmakowała swojej zamówionej potrawy i próbowała wyczuć smak czy aby jej pasował. Był nieco pikantny, co podobało się Japonce. Izumi: 'Ale nie chce już rozmawiać zbytnio o Hollywood. Szczególnie o innych ludziach stamtąd. ''Szatyn spojrzał się z emaptią na swoją partnerkę. '''Igor: Nie wiem co się tam stało, ale przykro mi, że prawdopodobnie coś okropnego musiało cię tam spotkać. W tej chwili chłopak akurat skończył jeść i spojrzał, że Japonce też już nie wiele zostało. Igor: Okej, ale może już się nie skupiajmy na tych kiepskich rzeczach? Tym bardziej, że zaraz idziemy do miejsca z którego by czerpać najwięcej frajdy, trzeba wejść z dobrym nastawieniem. Izumi również skończyła swoje danie po paru chwilach. Izumi: 'Frajda to jest to, czego najbardziej tu nam potrzeba. ''Zainteresowana wyczekiwała na to co chłopak ma na myśli, jednak chciała też przedtym.. 'Izumi: '''Spróbowałabym jakiegoś winka, zanim stąd pójdziemy. :< ''Chłopak z uśmiechem zwruszył ramionami po czym odwrócił się w stronę robota. '''Igor: Kelner, poprosimy jedną szklankę coli i kieliszek jakiegoś dobrego wina. Robot ptrzytaknął po czym zaczął nalewać coli do kieliszka i wina do szklanki, wylewając prz tym połowe zawartości obu napoi, po czym podał je Izumi i Igorowi. Igor: Okej, może nie jest dobry w nalewaniu napoi, ale przynajmniej świetnie gotuje. Izumi: 'Jakieś minusy zawsze się znajdą. ''Zrobiła po parę łyków wina i nieco lepiej się po tym czuła. 'Izumi: '''To.. co masz na następne z niespodzianek ? ''Zainteresowana aż zaklaskała, wyczekując co ma być. '''Igor: Mam nadzieję, że ci spodoba, bo postanowiłem, że zrobimy sobie... Salon gier: Igor: ...Turniej gier! Chłopak podekscytowany wskazał na 3 maszyny do gier. Igor: '''Najpierw zagramy sobie w jakąś starą, dobrą bijatykę. Następnie zagramy na maszynie do tańca, a na koniec air hockey! '''Izumi: Z bijatyk znam tylko yyy... Tekkena ? Podrapała się po głowie. Niezbyt obeznana była z grami. Igor: To świetnie bo akurat w niego zamierzałem zagrać. Chłopak podszedł do maszyny i niezbyt obeznany w automatach zaczął naklikać niemal wszystko dopóki nie przeniosło go do automatu wybierania postaci. Jako swojego wojownika wybrał on rudą piękność, Anne Wiliams. Igor: No chodź! Nie wstydź się! Izumi: 'Dobra, chociaż i tak nie umiem grać w takie gry. ''Wybrała pierwszą lepszą postać, której imię jej się podobało. Padło na Jina Kazamę. 'Izumi: '''Ten mi się obiło o uszy, że jest... dobry ? ''I zaczęli rozgrywkę... Chłopak naklikał do słownie każdy możliwy przycisk jaki był na automacie, a jedyne co faktycznie robił myślać, to poruszanie się postaci. Ta strategia jednak nie była najgorsza bo chłopakowi udało się zrobić kilka fajnych kombosów. '''Igor: A masz kopa w banie! Chłopal wyglądał na mocno zrelaksowanego i radosnego w tej chwili, nawet mimo faktu, że lekko przegrywał z japonką. Izumi: 'Yyy.. a może tak, tak iiii tak ? ''Wcisnęła trzy randomowe guziki, którymi uaktywniła jakieś combo. Dzięki czemu była już bardzo blisko wygranej. '''Izumi: '''Nawet zaczęła mi się podobać ta gra. '''Igor: Oczywiście, że ci się zaczęło podobać, gdy jesteś blisko zwycięstwa! W tej chwili dziewczyna zrobiła mocne combo, które sprawiło, że pokonała Igora. Igor: No nie! Izumi: 'Brawo ja! ''Zaklaskała zadowolona z siebie. Popatrzyła na chłopaka i pociągnęła go za rękaw. '''Izumi: Proponuje zatańczyć nieco i przemęczyć się. Igor: Zawsze chętny do tańca! Dwójka podeszła do maszyny tanecznej i spojrzała na piosenki. Były tam tylko starsze piosenki. Igor: Co powiesz na, na przyklad "I wanna dance with somebody"? Izumi: 'Niech będzie ta piosenka. ''Ustawili się przy maszynie i zaczęła lecieć piosenka. Zgrabnymi i udanymi ruchami Igor na początku ustawił siebie na prowadzeniu, jednak różnica w wyniku była niewielka i mogła się przy każdym błędzie zmienić. Pod koniec jednak Igor był w 100% skupiony na grze i idealnie zgrywał wszystkie kroki, dzięki czemu udało mu się ostatecznie zwyciężyć. '''Igor: Tak! Zaklasnął ze szczęścia. Izumi: 'Ugh. Mamy remis, zostaje nam już ostatnia gra. ''Przegryzła wargę nieco zdenerwowana, by chłopak był lepszy od dziewczyny w tańcu. Sama wybitna nie jest, no ale jednak. '''Izumi: '''Uważaj, bo dam ci popalić. '''Igor: Ta, chciałabyś. Oboje podbiegli do stołu od air hockeya i wzięli swoje drążki. Gre zaczynał Igor, który mocnym uderzeniem od razu trafił do bramki japonki i zdobył punkt. Igor: 'Jest! '''Izumi: '''Za czasów szkolnych szło mi w tę grę całkiem nieźle. ''Zrobiła ruch i krążek, odbijając się od boku w efekcie wpadł do bramki Igor. Było 1:1 i zostało im jeszcze trochę czasu, by zmienic wynik na swoją stronę. Oboje grali bardzo dobrze, świetnie bronili i atakowali. Po 2 minutach kiedy gra się zakończyła wynik był 7:7 co dawało remis. '''Igor: Czyli mamy remis. Izumi: 'Remis to całkiem sprawiedliwy wynik, mając uwagę na to co się działo. ''Popatrzyła na cały pokój, obracając się na pięcie. 'Izumi: '''Powinniśmy dokonać dogrywki czy masz co innego w planach ? ''Popatrzyła na niego z założonymi rękami, jakby chciała coś wymusić. '''Igor: Mam nadzieję, że romantyczny spacer wokół więzienia ci odpowiada? No chyba, że aż tak bardzo ci zależy byśmy jeszcze w coś zagrali? Izumi: 'Prawdę powiedziawszy, trochę jestem zmęczona. I nie chce mi się więcej przemęczać się. ''Wzięła go za rękę i wyszli w kierunku.. Podwórko: Oboje wyszli na podwórko, wcześniej nieco cieplej odziewając jakieś kurtki, bluzy etc. Na zewnątrz panował miejscami mrok, głównie tam gdzie nie dochodziło światło. '''Igor: Dosyć zabawnie wyglądamy mając na sobie te ciepłe kurtki, a pod nimi takie eleganckie ubrania, nie prawda? Izumi: 'Ja trochę bym zmarzła, jakbym miała być o samej sukience. ''Rozejrzała się po całości terenu. '''Izumi: Tak cicho i ponuro zarazem. Igor: Oj tam. Przy tobie nigdy nie jest ponuro. ''Chłopak lekko się uśmiechnął do dziewczyny. Dziewczyna nie pozosta dłużna, słysząc co powiedział chłopak.'' Izumi: 'Dzięki. Przy tobie jest ciekawie. ''Odwzajemniła uśmiech. '''Izumi: Mamy grudzień, jeśli dobrze liczę dni. Igor: Z tego co mi wiadomo to tak mamy grudzień... I to całkiem nie daleko do Świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Ciekawe czy prowadzący dadrzą nam jakieś prezenty z tej okazji? Izumi: 'Wolałabym nie mówić, co mogą dać nam prowadzący. ''Zastanowiła się chwile nad czymś. '''Izumi: Gdybyś miał okazję do życzenia czegoś sobie to co by to było ? Zerknęła ukradkiem na niego, wyczekując odpowiedzi. Igor: Możliwość zobaczenia rodziny i przyjaciół. "Wysłałem" im dzisiaj list, ale chciałbym z nimi porozmawiać.... Chciałbym chociaż wiedzieć jak wyglądają, bo wszystkie moje wspomnienie polegają właściwie tylko na tym co jest na dzienniczku. Izumi: 'Zaś ja chciałabym cofnąć czas przed tym wszystkim co tutaj było i się wydarzyło. ''Popatrzyła w niebo, na którym widać było gwiazdy. Chłopak także spojrzał na gwiażdzyste niebo. '''Igor: Te gwiazdy nie porównują twojej urodzie... Choć przyznam, że i na nie się przyjemnie patrzy. Izumi: 'Ostatnimi czasy ciężko było je zobaczyć, gdyż nie pozwalano nam wyjść na podwórko. ''Wzięła patyk i napisała nim na ziemii "Izumi tu była". 'Izumi: '''Trzeba zostawić jakiś znak po sobie. ''Zaczęła nucić sobie jakąś melodię i po chwili wydukała: I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need.. Wtedy resztę wzrotli dokończył Igor: I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true oh All I want for Christmas is you Izumi zaczęła dalej, gdy Igor na chwile przerwał. I don't want a lot for Christmas There's just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day I wtedy Igor znów miał swoją solówkę: I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you Izumi ruszyła dalej z "karaoke" I won't ask for much this Christmas I don't even wish for snow I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeers click 'Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do Do Izumi dalej dołączył się Igor. All the lights are shining So brightly everywhere And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa won't you bring me the one I really need Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just wanna see my baby Standing right outside my door Izumi dokończyła ostatnią część... Oh I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas is you All I want for Christmas is you baby All I want for Christmas is you baby All I want for Christmas is you baby All I want for Christmas is you baby Po tym "karaoke" dwójka wróciła do pokoi. Przed pokojem Izumi: Igor jeszcze odstawił dziewczynę do jej pokoju. '''Igor: Dzięki za wspaniały wieczór. Świetnie się dzisiaj bawiłem. Izumi: Również dzięki. Było zabawnie. Na razie.. Pomachała palcami na pożegnanie i weszła do swojego pokoju. James & Arisha: Cela Arishy: Arisha obudziła się w swojej celi po raz kolejny w trakcie tych trzech miesięcy. Walka o życie i te sprawy. Przez chwilę brunetka tylko wpatrywała się w ciemny sufit swojego „pokoju” zastanawiając się czy to wszystko jeszcze ma sens. Niedawno odzyskała wspomnienia i tak bardzo unikała wnikania w nie, ale…przecież życie miało pozytywne aspekty… Retrospekcja: Pierwszy dzień szkoły. Ari nigdy nie miała tremy i nie bała się nowych sytuacji. Czasem tylko odwaga i nadzieja dawały jej siłę. Teraz właśnie to nadzieja brała górę. Nadzieja na nowe owocne znajomości. Nowy rok, nowe doświadczenia, nowe przyjaźnie! Potrząsnęła głową, miłości, tfu, jeszcze przyjdzie na to czas. '' ''Od dłużej chwili do klasy schodzili się różni uczniowie zbijając się w grupki. Niektórzy jednak chodzili po klasie zaczepiając każdą osobę, na którą wpadli. Tak właśnie Arisha za kumplowała się z pewną blondynką, która nigdy nie zdejmowała czapki. Na początku, nawet z ową blondynką, nie wdawała się z nikim w zbyt zażyłe znajomości, obserwowała wszystkich i rozmawiała na przerwach, ale unikała nadmiernego zaangażowania. Wolała poznać kogoś zanim zacznie go nazywać swoim przyjacielem. Generalnie z powodów rodzinnych nie spotykała się z nikim po szkole. Jej sytuacja w domu nie wpływała jednak na nią samą, więc mogła w pełni korzystać ze swojej „młodości”. '' ''Brunetka najbardziej uwielbiała lekcje fizyki, zwłaszcza te o kosmosie. Po pierwszych kilku lekcjach jej uwadze nie umknął pewien kolega z klasy, niejaki James. Niewiele osób lubiło fizykę, ale on najwyraźniej tak. Brunet poza nią najczęściej odpowiadał na pytania i prowadził dyskusje. Na tych lekcjach zdecydowanie wyróżniał się na tle klasy. Ari zaimponował fakt, że nie przejmował się tym, że niektórzy mogą uznać go za mądralę. Od tamtej pory dziewczyna z jeszcze większą uwagą zaczęła mu się przyglądać. Dobrze dogadywał się z innymi, pasjonował się gotowaniem i… Koniec retrospekcji. Arisha zarumieniła się i powstrzymując dalszą falę wspomnień potrząsnęła głową. Arisha: Ogarnij się, tylko dlatego że chłopak, który podobał się przez całe liceum nagle utknął w tym samym więzieniu, co ty nic nie znaczy *przeszła się po celi związując włosy* Zawsze wiedziałam, że jeśli się do niego nie odezwę niczego nie zmienię. Nie jestem tak pusta jak dziewczyny, które wzdychały do swoich „ukochanych” i nie mogły przestać ich obgadywać, żeby potem celowo unikać kontaktu i boleć nad tym, że druga osoba ich nie zauważa. Po prostu, nie próbowałam *westchnęła, po czym podeszła do lustra* Może to był błąd, ale miałam cel i marzenia, nie żeby to teraz miało znaczenie *powiedziała ciszej* Brunetka nie poddała się swoim smutkom i przygotowała się do opuszczenia celi. Tak mało robiła ze swoim czasem. A przecież Carpe Diem zobowiązuje. Arisha: Czas zacząć żyć…*powiedziała opuszczając celę* Cela Jamesa: Co w takim razie słychać u naszego bruneta? Zaczął się ranek, chłopak rozpoczął dzień, jak prawie każdy inny w tym więzieniu. Wstał, udał się do umywalki i obmył twarz i ręce już resztką tego mydła co została. Czuł, jednak od pewnego czasu, odkąd odzyskał wspomnienia, że we więzieniu jest ktoś, pewna osoba, która jest mu bardzo bliska. Osoba, którą znał. Osoba, którą kochał. Ta osoba, to Arisha. Retrospekcja: Chłopak zaczął rozmyślać o swojej szkolnej miłości, Arishy. Uważał dziewczynę za najpiękniejszą w szkole, a oboje chodzili do jednego liceum. Najbardziej w pamięć zapadły mu lekcje fizyki, ponieważ to oni byli na tych zajęciach najlepsi. Chłopak sądził, że skoro tak jest, to ich drogi koniec końców się zejdą. Jednak do niczego nie doszło. James nigdy nie odważył się wyznać uczuć dziewczynie, a ich relacje głównie skupiały się na tym, że chodzili do jednej klasy. I tak mijały dni, miesiące, lata w liceum, aż nastał ten dzień. To było zakończenie roku szkolnego 3 klasy liceum. Ostatni dzień szkoły, ostatni dzwonek, ostatnie... spotkanie. Tak samo było i w przypadku Arishy i Jamesa. Każde z nich poszło już w swoją stronę, James nie mógł sobie darować widząc odchodzącą Arishę z placu szkolnego, że to już koniec, że nie wyznał co do niej czuje. Żałował tego. No, ale przecież trafili do tego samego więzienia. To coś znaczy? *pomyślał* Koniec retrospekcji: James: ' Ogarnij się ziomek *dał sobie w twarz* od kilku miesięcy jesteście w tym samym więzieniu, a laska nawet na ciebie nie spojrzała. Zejdź na ziemię. ''Usiadł zrezygnowany na swoim łóżku. Coraz bardziej tracił nadzieję, że umówi się z Arishą. Czy jest nim zainteresowana? Czy go kocha? Czy... kiedykolwiek coś do niego czuła? Ale nadzieja nigdy nie umiera. Może jest szansa, jest cień szansy, że się uda. Miłość chłopaka do dziewczyny nie minęła przez ten czas. Chłopak wyszykował się, ubrał, ogarnął i udał się w stronę biblioteki. Biblioteka: Brunetka uznała, że jedynym miejscem, które obecnie mogłoby zapewnić jej jakąś rozrywkę była biblioteka. Nie zwracała uwagi na fakt, że poszerzanie swojej wiedzy na niewiele jej się teraz zda. Czytanie książek o astronomii po prostu przynosiło jej radość. Arisha w podskokach pokonała bibliotekę bez trudu znajdując regał z pozycjami, które ją interesowały. Porwała jedną z upatrzonych przez siebie książek, z gwiazdozbiorem Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy na okładce, po czym ruszyła w stronę foteli. Asha nucąc sobie jakąś piosenkę pod nosem usadowiła się wygodnie i zaczęła czytać. Wstęp zamieszczony w książce przypomniał Arishy o pewnej lekcji fizyki, na której z powodu braku miejsc James usiadł obok niej, oczywiście nie zamienili ze sobą wtedy ani słowa. Brunetka zarumieniła się nagle. '''Arisha: Głupia *potrząsnęła głową po czym lekko rozzłoszczona rozpięła włosy i pozwoliła swoim brązowym falom swobodnie opaść na jej twarz* Nie minęło dużo czasu, a James również udał się do biblioteki, tak jak powiedział. Rozejrzał się po regałach, chcąc znaleźć coś do poczytania, Krążył pomiędzy działami z książkami kucharskimi, a działem z fizyką, nie zauważając póki co Arishy. Tak zatrzymał się przy dziale z fizyką, a jego ręka zatrzymała się przy jednej książce. Chciał ją wyciągnąć z regału i odwracając głowę, zauważył siedzącą na jednym z foteli Arishę, pochłoniętą w lekturze. Z oddali zobaczył co nie co obrazków z jej książki i pomyślał, że jednak będzie warto się przysiąść. No cóż, w sumie nie zaszkodzi. Wziął więc książkę o podobnej tematyce, co ma nadzieje, mu pomoże w nawiązaniu kontaktu z Arishą. Przełknął ślinę i powędrował w kierunku dziewczyny, starając się nie denerwować tym faktem. W końcu podszedł do niej, spoglądając to na nią, to na książkę, którą czytała. James: ''' Hej *przywitał się*, można? *zapytał, wskazując wolny fotel koło niej i czekał niepewnie na odpowiedz* '''Arisha: '''O James *uśmiechnęła się ciepło po podniesieniu głowy znad książki* Jasne *dziewczyna jak najlepiej starała się ukryć zaskoczenie jego pojawieniem* Poprawiła się nieco w fotelu zanim kontynuowała. Mogła przecież wrócić od razu do lektury, ale... '''Arisha: Co tam upolowałeś? *spytała spoglądając na jego książkę* James usiadł więc w fotelu z uśmiechem na twarzy. Pokazał Arishy okładkę książki, którą trzymał w ręku. James: ''' Książka, którą już od dawna szukałem, jeszcze zanim trafiłem do tego miejsca *zaśmiał się delikatnie*. Jest tam podobno wiele ciekawych rzeczy o kosmosie i wgl. A Ty jak? Widzę, że też nadal bujasz w gwiazdach, że tak powiem *powiedział spoglądając na jej książkę i uśmiechając się w stronę dziewczyny* '''Arisha: Haha tak *pokazała okładkę swojej książki z tytułem "W kosmos i jeszcze dalej"* A jak twoje pozostałe zamiłowania? Dalej eksperymentujesz w kuchni? James: ' Tak, to moja pasja numer 1. Pamiętam jak podczas konkursu talentów, nawet dostałem uznanie od jednego z członków ekipy. Takie coś, zawsze podnosi cię na duchu. Oczywiście dalej pasjonuję się astronomią, szczególnie rzeczami niepoznanymi, niż tymi znanymi, np: Jak powstał Wszechświat? Jak to możliwe, że czas ma 13,7 mld lat? Chyba jednak prawda, że ludzi bardziej ciekawi to co nieznane, niż to co już znane. '''Arisha: '''Bo jak można chcieć poznawać coś o czym wszystko już wiemy? Poza tym, każdy chciałby zostać odkrywcą czegoś wielkiego *zastanowiła się* Wciąż wiemy tak mało o wszechświecie, więc po co zatrzymywać się na tym co już poznaliśmy? '''James: ' Dokładnie. Cały czas jednak poznajemy nowe rzeczy. Nie wiem, raczej nie znajdziemy odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania. Ale z drugiej strony. O to chodzi by poznawać. O tak, Wszechświat jest cudownym miejscem. Te prawa fizyki, te gwiazdy, to wszystko. 'Arisha: '''Oj tak, mogłabym czytać o tym godzinami i się nie nudzić *uśmiechnęła się* Albo gdzieś poza miastem po prostu leżeć na ziemi i wypatrywać gwiazdozbiorów... ''Rozmowa między chłopakiem, a dziewczyną bardzo się kleiła. James również nabrał śmiałości i nie miał już tej tremy co wcześniej. Mogli by tak gadać i gadać bez końca. 'James: ' I ten moment, kiedy tak dwoje małych ludzi, spotka się w ogromie wszechświata. Cudownie *zarumienił się* 'Arisha: '''Tak *spuściła wzrok* Przypadek czy przeznaczenie, hah *podniosła oczy znad okładki swojej książki* ''Słowa Arishy wzbudziły Jamesem. Chłopak zaczął odzyskiwać nadzieję, kiedy usłyszał słowo "przeznaczenie", właściwie to czuł się naprawdę wyśmienicie w tamtym momencie i zapomniał już o całym bożym świecie. Jakby mu ktoś coś wstrzyknął. 'James: ' Jak dla mnie może być przeznaczenie, czyż nie? *spoglądał cały czas na dziewczynę* Tak, na pewno to *To najpiękniejszy dzień w moim życiu - pomyślał* '''Arisha: Nie wykluczone *uśmiechnęła się* Ponoć nic nie dzieje się przypadkiem *powiedziała powoli również nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopaka* James: ' To wspaniale jest rozmawiać z tak wspaniałą i uroczą dziewczyną jak Ty. *powiedział to już bez najmniejszego zająknięcia* Swoją drogą, masz może wolny wieczór? Chciałbym Cię zaprosić na... randkę? *powiedział niepewnie, nie spodziewając się jaka będzie reakcja* Albo w sumie kolację, jak wolisz. Wieczorem, na placu naszego więzienia, gdy już niebo będzie w świetle gwiazd. Z potrawami mojego autorstwa. mam nadzieję, że posmakuje *uśmiechnął się* ''Policzki Arishy zaróżowiły się momentalnie, gdy tylko usłyszała komplement padający z ust chłopaka. Dziewczyna starała się nie dać po sobie poznać w jakie zaskoczenie i radość równocześnie wprawiły ją słowa chłopaka. Po kilku sekundach opamiętała się i wydobyła z siebie odpowiedź. 'Arisha: '''Z przyjemnością *uśmiechnęła się promiennie powstrzymując się od radosnych pisków* '''James: ' To jesteśmy umówieni dzisiaj na wieczór *był zadowolony* <'''James: Tak, Tak, Tak *uniósł ręce do góry*. To jest najpiękniejszy dzień w moim życiu. Jeszcze umówiłem się z Arishą. Teraz trzeba się tylko przygotować na randkę.> ' Cela Arishy: Dziewczyna wparowała do swojej celi i zaczęła robić ćwiczenia oddechowe. Arisha: Co z tego, że to twoja pierwsza randka, jesteś już dorosła, więc weź się ogarnij i pomyśl na spokojnie. Po tym jak ze strofowała samą siebie brunetka usiadła po turecku na łóżku. Wpatrywała się w swoją otwartą szafę z ograniczonym wachlarzem możliwości. Po kilku minutach Asha podniosła się z materaca i wyjęła z szafy swoje najwygodniejsze i najładniejsze możliwości. Wybrane kreacje położyła na łóżku i tak spędziła kolejne kilka minut przypatrując się im oraz zastanawiając się, co uda jej się z nich stworzyć... W tych okolicznościach dziewczyna nie posiadała zbyt dużo opcji, ale z drobną pomocą swoich wyćwiczonych już krawieckich umiejętności wykonała strój z którego była zadowolona. Następnie musiała coś zrobić ze swoimi włosami, które przez czas spędzony w więzieniu nieco podrosły. Brunetka w skupieniu poświęciła kolejne minuty nad upięciem ich, a gdy już była pewna, że jej fryzura się nie rozleci postanowiła wziąć krótki prysznic przed ubraniem się w swoją kreację... Cela Jamesa: James udał się do swojej celi, gdzie miał zamiar przygotować się na randkę z Arishą. Po pierwsze, trzeba byłoby się jakoś ubrać. Chłopak zajrzał więc do szafy, gdzie miał trochę ubrań, jeszcze uszytych przez Nikodema. James: ' Dlaczego po raz pierwszy nie mam się w co ubrać? ''Chciał wyglądać schludnie, więc przejrzał co tam miał w szafie. Różne T-Shirt'y, spodnie, koszule, jakby się tu ubrać? Założy koszulę, wyjdzie na zbyt poważnego, założy T-Shirt, dziewczyna pomyśli, że się nie przygotował. 'James: ' Och, pomyślmy. Generalnie nie zaszkodzi ubrać się lepiej. Dziewczyny ponoć zwracają na to uwagę. Wybrał więc jedną białą koszulę, którą niegdyś uszył jego były kolega z drużyny. Położył ją na łóżku, tak, aby jej nie pognieść. Na szczęście koszula nie była ani pognieciona, ani brudna. Była w dobrym stanie jak na koszulę przystało. 'James: ' Pora wziąć jakieś spodnie. Zaglądając do szafy wziął ciemnoniebieskie jeansowe spodnie. Uznał, że najlepiej będą komponować się z białą koszulą. Położył je na łóżku i zajrzał dalej do szafy. 'James: ' Co my tu jeszcze mamy? Krawat? *wziął do ręki jeden z nich* Nie no, przecież ja idę na randkę, a nie na egzamin. *odłożył go* Chłopak potrzebował dobrać jeszcze jakieś buty. Dużego wyboru nie było, ale znalazł odpowiednie, które pasować będą do jego ubioru. Cały egzemplarz ubrań, położył na łóżku i buty obok niego. 'James: ' Pierwszy part mamy za sobą. Łazienka: Arisha ostrożnie przemykała po korytarzach starając się nie wpaść na tego, z którym była umówiona. Jej nerwy mogłyby puścić, a naprawdę wolała tego uniknąć, przynajmniej zanim siądą do stołu. '' ''Kojący prysznic pozwolił jej nieco pozbierać myśli i przygotować się na dalszą część wieczoru. Na szczęście włosy miała już zrobione, więc nie zawracała sobie głowy myciem ich. Dziewczyna sprawnie załatwiła w łazience to, co miała do załatwienia i pomknęła z powrotem po korytarzach, by ostatecznie przebrać się w swojej celi. '' ... ''James po przygotowaniach w swojej celi, udał się więc do łazienki. Po za ubiorem, liczy się przede wszystkim higiena osobista i świeżość. W łazience znajdowały się odpowiednie rzeczy potrzebne, do doprowadzenia się do porządku. Grzebień, żel do mycia, szczoteczka do zębów, pasta i mydło, o dziwo było go trochę więcej niż tego w celi Jamesa. Wziął więc odpowiednie akcesoria, po czym wszedł pod prysznic i odświeżył się. Po wszystkim ubrał się w przygotowane wcześniej rzeczy, łącznie ze świeżą, również przygotowaną bielizną. Podszedł do lustra i uczesał włosy. Brudne ubrania złożył w kostkę i udał się z nimi do celi. Kuchnia: Kiedy James już ułożył brudne ubrania w celi, udał się do kuchni, gdzie będzie musiał przygotować romantyczną kolacje, dla niego i Arishy. Spojrzał więc do lodówki, gdzie było trochę składników, włączając te, które James wygrał za wypompowanie wody z kotłowni. Postanowił użyć ich, w końcu to jego nagroda była. 'James: ' Czy może być spaghetti bolognese? Tak, pamiętam, że Arisha to lubiła. Chłopak wyjął potrzebne składniki z lodówki, makaron, odpowiednie sosy i inne dodatki. Ułożył je koło kuchenki. Ściągnął swoją koszulę, aby jej nie poplamić przypadkiem i powiesił ją na krześle. Pod spodem miał podkoszulek i zaczął gotować spaghetti. Zajęło mu to trochę czasu, ale koniec końców było gotowe. Postanowił, że zrobi jeszcze jakiś deser. Pamiętał, że Arisha bardzo lubiła desery czekoladowe. Miał jeszcze trochę swoich składników, więc je wykorzystał. Co, nic się nie może zmarnować. Nie tracąc więcej czasu, powtórzył numer z konkursu talentów, gdzie to robił ciasto czekoladowe *do dzisiaj nie wiadomo kto to zjadł*. Piekarnik działał, więc zrobił je bez problemu, po za tym, że trochę musiał poczekać aż się upiecze. James załatwił jeszcze coś do picia, dokładniej sok pomarańczowy, oraz napój gazowany coca-cola. 'James: ' O, wszystko mamy gotowe. Teraz trzeba przygotować wszystko na dworze. James zaczął zanosić wszystko powoli na zewnątrz, chciał się wyrobić z czasem. Podwórko - Randka W głowie brunetki kotłowały się przeróżne myśli. „Co jeśli będzie sztywno?” albo „Co jeśli mnie pocałuje? Powinnam mu pozwolić?” Każdy krok przybliżał ją do podwórka i do zawału. „Serce mi zaraz stanie chyba” pomyślała lekko zażenowana poziomem swojego zestresowania. „Słuchaj głosu serca, nic na siłę” przypomniała sobie głos swojej mamy za każdym razem, gdy próbowała czegoś nowego lub nie była pewna co wybrać. Asha oparła się o chłodną ścianę korytarza. Ten chłód przeniknął jej gołe ramiona i oczyścił umysł. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie mam, brata, a potem samego Jamesa.'' '' '''Arisha: Będzie dobrze *uśmiechnęła się do siebie pod nosem* Asha wyszła na dwór i już po chwili zabrakło jej tchu. Stała tak w swoim eleganckim, uroczy, ale wygodnym kombinezonie. Na szczęście miała spięte włosy, więc nawet ten ciepły wiaterek nie mógł przeszkodzić jej w cieszeniu się tym wieczorem. Arisha: James, ale tu pięknie! *powiedziała spoglądając z zachwytem na przyszykowany przez chłopaka, stolik, krzesła, świecie…* James: ' Wow *James był zaskoczony wyglądem Arishy*, pięknie wyglądasz w tym stroju. Z resztą jak zawsze. *uśmiechnął się* Proszę, usiądź. *odstawił jej krzesło* James w tym czasie udał się do swojego krzesła i usiadł na przeciw swojej wybranki. '''James: ' Proszę bardzo, to wszystko moje specjały. Spaghetti i ciasto czekoladowe na deser. Pamiętałem, że je lubisz. No, może napoje nie były mojej roboty, ale cóż. Też są bardzo dobre. '''Arisha: Haha, wierzę. Wszystko co sam przygotowałeś też zresztą będzie genialne *powiedziała z pewnością w głosie* Strasznie dużo czasu musiało ci zająć przygotowanie tego wszystkiego *rozejrzała się jeszcze raz* James: ' Dla Ciebie było warto zrobić to wszystko. Hmm, może skosztujesz więc spaghetti? ''Brunetka po raz kolejny zarumieniła się na ciepłe słowa chłopaka, po czym skinęła twierdząco na jego propozycję. James więc nałożył jej porcję spaghetti na talerz, a później nałożył również sobie. Skierował wzrok ku napojom. 'James: ' A co do popicia? Jest tutaj sok pomarańczowy, oraz napój gazowany. 'Arisha: '''Woda gazowana wystarczy *uśmiechnęła się i pdziękowała skinieniem* Brunetka nie ociągając się dłużej skosztowała dania. Jej twarz rozświetliła się nagle, a ona sam jakby rozpromieniała. '''Arisha: '''James! To jest świetne! Jesteś niesamowity! ''Chłopak nalał jej więc wody do szklanki. Do swojej szklanki nalał natomiast napój gazowany. 'James: ' Dziękuję *podziękował za pochwałę i zarumienił się, zaczął również jeść spaghetti* Wszystko działo się pod gołym gwieździstym niebem. U góry wszystko wyglądało tak pięknie. I tutaj na dole też. 'James: ' Na niebie są miliony gwiazd, ale jedna z nich jest tuż obok mnie. 'Arisha: '''Och *dziewczynie ponownie zabrakło słów* Chyba znam to uczucie, całe życie goniłam za pewną spadającą gwiazdą, a ona znikąd pojawiła się nagle przede mną *uśmiechnęła się ciepło do tego, który zmienił ten dzień w chyba najlepszy w jej życiu* ''Obydwoje w tym czasie śmiali się i rozmawiali. James skończył już swoją porcję spaghetti i popił ją napojem gazowanym. Przy stoliku zostali jeszcze jednak trochę czasu. Nie tylko dlatego, że został jeszcze deser, ale dlatego, że wspólnie było im przyjemnie. 'James: ' Naprawdę, jest cudownie. Dalej kontynuowali swój dialog na interesujące ich tematy, oraz jedli deser czekoladowy. Trwało to jeszcze trochę czasu. '' ''Zakochana para wstała wreszcie od stołu, ale nie chcąc jeszcze się rozdzielać przeszli kawałek spacerem. Żadnemu postronnemu obserwatorowi nie umknąłby fakt, że ta dwójka trzymała się za ręce. Ten dzień, tak niepozorny na tle wszechświata, a tak wiele zmienił w ich życiach. '' ''Arisha nie patrzyła pod nogi, tylko spoglądała w gwiazdy. Co jakiś czas chichotała na trafione spostrzeżenia chłopaka i sama pokazywała mu gwiazdozbiory, które udało się jej rozpoznać. Dwójka była tak zajęta własnym towarzystwem, że jakby nie zauważała krat, którymi byli otoczeni. Zachowywali się tak, jakby sama obecność drugiej osoby dawała im poczucie jakiejś wolności, a może raczej bezpieczeństwa? Odbyli tak długą drogę by się tu znaleźć. Zatrzymali się wreszcie, by przysiąść na ławce i jeszcze raz spojrzeć w gwiazdy. Mówi się jednak, że gwiazdy można też dostrzec w oczach ukochanej osoby. To chyba właśnie zaszło pomiędzy Arishą i Jamesem. Koniec końców spojrzeli w swoje oczy, jakby były jedynym, co chcieli oglądać do końca życia. Wreszcie nastąpiło to, do czego sprowadzał się ten wieczór. Ich twarze powoli zbliżyły się do siebie, aż ich usta złączyły się w pełnym pasji pocałunku. A nad nimi, jakby w wyniku spełnienia się niewypowiedzianego życzenia spadła gwiazda rozświetlając niebo, tak jak rozświetlone były teraz ich serca. Wyniki: Po randkach uczestnicy czekali w salonie, gdzie jakiś czas później zjawiła się Sophie. '''Sophie: Wzruszyłam się oglądając wasze poczynania... Otarła łezkę. Sophie: Cieszy mnie, że wszyscy się postaraliście, ale z drugiej strony przez to utrudniliście mi zadanie, bo byłoby łatwiej, gdyby któraś para nawaliła... Westchnęła. Sophie: Początkowo mieliśmy przydzielać wam punkty, ale ekipa chyba nie chce mieć z wami nic do czynienia, więc sama muszę zdecydować, która zakochana para pożegna się z życiem. Tak właściwie jako wróżka od razu wyczułam kto dzisiaj zginie, ale udawajmy, że teraz tego nie wiem. A więc... Podeszła do Evana i Deidre. Sophie: Tak bardzo różni, a z drugiej strony tacy podobni... Wasza randka nie była szczególnie skomplikowana, ale to nie znaczy, że nie była interesująca. Evan włożył w całość dużo pracy i chociaż nie ma nic złego w tym, że chłopak sam zorganizował wszystko dla swojej wybranki, to jednak Deidre mogła jeszcze dodać coś od siebie... Gdybyście oboje byli tak bardzo zaangażowani, to z pewnością bylibyście bezpieczni, a tak to jeszcze zobaczymy... Następnie podeszła do Igora i Izumi. Sophie: Wasz pomysł z odwiedzeniem salonu gier był chyba najoryginalniejszy ze wszystkich, ale jednak najciekawszy był wasz spacer, ponieważ dopiero wtedy można było poczuć nieco romantycznego klimatu. I tu właśnie przechodzimy do największego minusa. W moim odczuciu wasza randka bardziej przypominała przyjacielskie spotkanie. Oczywiście nie każda randka musi być niewiarygodnie romantyczna, ale jednak zabrakło tu trochę tego klimatu. Na koniec podeszła do Jamesa i Arishy. Sophie: Wy jako jedyni postanowiliście stworzyć całą historię miłosną, która zakończyła się waszą randką. No chyba że to wcale nie było wymyślone i tajemniczy zbieg okoliczności doprowadził właśnie do tej chwili w waszych życiach... Szkoda by było, gdybyście teraz zginęli, co? *zachichotała* Ale pomijając ten fakt, udało wam się stworzyć najbardziej romantyczny klimat, chociaż sama randka nie była wyjątkowo długa ani szczególnie oryginalna. Odsunęła się od uczestników. Sophie: Powiedziałabym, że wszyscy wygrywacie, ale wtedy cała wasza praca poszłaby na marne. Chętnie bym się też zlitowała nad przegraną dwójką i po prostu zabrała was ze sobą z tego więzienia, ale to niemożliwe. No cóż... Co w takim razie zadecyduje o przegranej? Nierówny udział partnerów w wykonaniu zadania? Niedobór miłosnego klimatu w randce? Czy może brak jakiegoś bardziej oryginalnego elementu? Sophie zaklaskała i jak na zawołanie do salonu weszli Jasper i Jessamine ze sznurami. Sophie: Przykro mi, ale Igor i Izumi wnieśli najmniej romantycznej energii do tego miejsca, dlatego to wy odejdziecie z tego świata... Zasłoniła twarz udając, że zaczyna płakać. W tym czasie Jasper i Jess podeszli ze sznurami do Igora i Izumi. Jasper związał chłopaka, natomiast Jess dziewczynę. Oboje próbowali się wyrywać, ale zostali wyjątkowo mocno związani. Następnie rodzeństwo zaczęło ciągnąć ze sobą protestującą parę. Sophie: Obiecuję, że później skontaktuję się z waszymi duszami! Jak będziecie chcieli, to pomogę wam kogoś nawiedzić! Po chwili cała czwórka zniknęła za drzwiami salonu. Przez chwilę można było usłyszeć jeszcze krzyki Igora i Izumi do momentu aż zrobiło się całkiem cicho. Wtedy też na ekranie w salonie wyświetliło się nagranie z podwójnej egzekucji. Na początek zaczęła grać muzyka. Igor został przywiązany do słupa, na którym nadal była krew Nikodema. Przed nim znajdowała się wyrzutnia piłek tenisowych, która zaczęła powoli wystrzeliwać w jego stronę... cebule. Z każdą chwilą maszyna wystrzeliwała je coraz szybciej aż w końcu cebule zaczęły uderzać w Polaka tak jakby były wystrzeliwane z karabinu maszynowego. Gdy "amunicja" się skończyła, Jasper przeciął sznury mieczem i ledwie przytomny chłopak upadł na podłogę. Zanim Igor zdążył się w jakikolwiek sposób poruszyć, Jasper odszedł kawałek dalej i wcisnął przycisk, który otworzył zapadnię znajdującą się nad Polakiem. Nagle z sufitu zleciało kilkaset kilogramów cebuli, które najprawdopodobniej zmiażdżyło chłopaka. Tak czy inaczej nie miał szans na to, aby wygrzebać się spod tak dużego stosu. Po śmierci Igora widok przeniósł się na egzekucję Izumi. Tutaj również zaczęła grać muzyka. W czasie, gdy Igora zabijały cebule, Izumi została przerobiona na żywą marionetkę. Jej ręce, nogi oraz głowa zostały przywiązane do specjalnego mechanizmu, którym sterowała Jessamine. Japonka próbowała się z tego uwolnić, ale szybko została powstrzymana, gdy Jess zaczęła sterować jej wszystkimi ruchami. Dziewczyna zaczęła bawić się nią tak, jakby była lalką. Izumi zaczęła wykonywać niekontrolowane akrobacje. Początkowo niegroźne, podobne do takich wykonywanych przez cheerleaderki. Po chwili jednak zaczęła robić coraz to bardziej ekstremalne wygibasy, które zaczynały sprawiać jej ból. Wszystko zaczynało przyspieszać aż w końcu wyglądało to tak, jakby Izumi była zwykłą lalką miotaną przez Jessamine na wszystkie możliwe strony. Na zakończenie "przedstawienia" Izumi została podciągnięta aż do sufitu, a następnie opuszczona w dół, ale w połowie upadku sznur na jej szyi został mocno zaciśnięty, przez co Japonka skończyła jako wisielec. Po zakończeniu egzekucji, widok wrócił do salonu. Sophie: Biedactwa... Jak dobrze, że to nie ja musiałam ich zabijać! Odwróciła się do świeżej finałowej czwórki. Sophie: Brawa dla was! Każde z was ma teraz 25% szans na przeżycie! Czy to nie wspaniałe? Powiedziałabym wam już, które z was wytrwa do samego końca, ale nie chcę psuć wam dalszej zabawy! Powodzenia! Pomachała im i zaczęła iść w stronę wyjścia. Po drodze spojrzała jeszcze w stronę kamery. Sophie: Za to wy drodzy widzowie nie przegapcie kolejnego, ekscytującego odcinka Hope... Never... Dies! Zaśmiała się i zniknęła za drzwiami razem z odcinkiem. drodze dodatkowego wyjaśnienia, dlaczego akurat Igor i Izumi zostali wyeliminowani: Arisha i James mieli najlepiej zorganizowaną pracę i zdążyli wszystko ładnie zrobić, mimo że mieli najmniej czasu, natomiast u Evana i Deidre spodobały mi się komediowe elementy, które zostały dobrze wplątane w ich randkę i wyróżniły się na tle pozostałych. Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki